


Stolen Kiss

by GirlInTheShadows99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baka, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Naruto never gives up, Random One Shot, Romance, idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInTheShadows99/pseuds/GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's in the hospital for another stupid reason, so of course what Medic Nin is going to find herself in his room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kiss

She walked through the hospital hallways with her regular business-like stride. Nodding here and there to other medic Nins and patients. But at the moment Sakura was prepping herself for the worst because knowing him that was always a possibility. She let out a deep sigh then, at least most the time there was some idea before hand of what the knucklehead had done. More than half the times it was she who placed him in the hospital. At least then there was something to go off of.  
Instead here she was strolling through the pristine white walls with the suspense of what she would see. When Sakura finally made it to the room number she turned finding Naruto lying on his back on a bed, staring almost blankly up at a ceiling. At the sound of her entrance he turned to look at her and was upright in a second, and falling back down soon after. “Naruto,” she growled exasperatedly at him, “What did you do this time?”  
The blonde grinned sheepishly at her rubbing the back of his head with a bruised hand “Training?”

Her eyes narrowed and Naruto visibly shrank back from her piercing green eyes. After she was satisfied that he was decently cowed, she made her way to the end of his bed reaching for the clipboard with his info on it. The assessment made her scowl deepen, but with a sigh Sakura simply relaxed and looked at him.  
“Chakra over-usage? Really you baka?” the small bit of amusement leaked into her voice as he just grinned at her, emphasising the fox-like whiskers on his cheeks. As much as she hid it, staying truly mad at the blonde didn’t work out for Sakura.

Another shake of her head and she motioned towards Naruto to removed his shirt, switching back into business medic mode. His chest was scattered with cuts and scrapes, even a few burns. It took all Sakura’s training to avoid focusing on the way his chest was toned and muscled to perfection. Stepping up beside the bed she had him lay back, Sakura then focused her chakra. As easy as breathing her hands began emanating a gentle green glow, she focused it into the worst cuts. After an initial hiss from Naruto the teen remained silent for once. She could feel his eyes one her, watching her and kept her face impassive.  
The majority of the worst red slashes disappeared along with the burns, her focus switching over to the chakra loss. In a few minutes when his own chakra had mostly returned with her help, with a deep breath Sakura removed her hands from his chest.

She spun away readying herself to go the next patient. Apparently she had distracted her mind enough the miss the sound of the bed shifting. A second later Naruto had wrapped her wrist into his warm grip and pulled her towards him. Her eyes squinting, a small gasp escaped her lips.  
When she opened them again Sakura was chest pressed against Naruto, faces inches apart. She could smell mint on his breath. Naruto’s sky blue eyes danced with laughter and mischievousness. Before she had much time to react his hand was cupping the back of Sakura’s neck, drawing her closer until their lips met. Sakura’s hands against his chest she pressed closer against him falling into the lure.  
Tugging back abruptly from him Sakura broke the kiss, instead their foreheads were still pressed together, Naruto’s hands still at her neck and the curve of her waist. “Little sneak,” she muttered breathlessly, the only thing she could come up with it. He pulled her back in again for just a moment before the separated completely, Sakura dismounting from the hospital bed.

Spinning on her heel she rushed out of the room. Outside she leaned against the wall for a second staring up at the ceiling. Her fingertips brushed across her lips, the tingle of Naruto’s against hers ghosting over them for a moment. Shaking the haze off Sakura continued her retreat. But no matter how quickly she went, the pinkette could never miss Naruto’s bright voice calling after her.  
“Not giving up yet Sakura-Chan, believe it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I look back at this I'm vaguely tempted to add on and turn it into an attempt at lemon/smut. If anyone thinks I should let me know, we'll see.


End file.
